La bague d'or
by family-business
Summary: "Professeur, dit la voix tremblotante du petit Sherlock. Je viens vous voir, car je n'ai plus la force d'affronter mon problème tout seul. Ils disent que je ne sers à rien, que je ne fais rien de bien et que je suis un monstre. Comment puis-je devenir meilleur ? Que puis-je faire pour qu'on m'apprécie ?"


Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, tout ça (même si ça fait plus d'un mois c'est toujours bien de demander. Non?) ! ;)

Voici un petit OS, UA, très certainement un peu mou sur les bords. C'est inspiré d'une petite fable que je lisais enfant. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Un grand merci à Daiky

Bonne lecture,

* * *

La bague d'or

* * *

En cet hiver 1801, dans un petit village de Lorraine, l'hiver était des plus rudes. Même les plus âgés ne se souvenaient d'en avoir connu d'aussi froid.

Les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel en une masse terrifiante depuis déjà quelques jours. Le froid mordant attaquait les mains et les lèvres de quiconque les laissaient dehors trop longtemps, et le vent aurait fait s'envoler un bœuf entier. Les dents claquaient frénétiquement et les membres tremblaient. Certains, même, avaient l'impression que leur corps congelé se briserait au moindre contact. Malgré les intempéries, les fermiers et les petits vendeurs se retrouvaient en petit comité sur la place du village pour le marché. Le seul moyen de rationnement en nourriture de la semaine pour les habitants à des kilomètres à la ronde. Seule une petite boulangerie tournait à plein régime.

Même les enfants étaient de sorties, criant, jouant et s'amusant. Leurs petites frimousses toutes souriantes, ils s'approchaient des stands, profitant d'un moment d'inattention des marchands à qui ils dérobaient habilement le plus de choses possible. Tous s'étaient mis à faire quelques mauvais tours et à rassembler leur butin dans une petite cabane de bois à l'orée de la forêt. Tous, sauf un.

Comme d'habitude, tous les bambins étaient amassés autour d'une petite table de bois à comparer leurs trouvailles.

\- Tenez ! lança un blondinet, j'ai trois pommes !

\- Pfff, c'est tout ? répliqua un autre. Moi, j'ai récupéré un jambon entier !

\- Et moi, de jolies fleurs, balbutia une fillette.

\- Les fleurs, ça sert à rien, et puis c'est pour les filles ! s'exclama un autre.

\- J'ai un poisson entier et un sac de sucreries ! s'écria un petit brun en les levant, afin que tout le monde puisse admirer sa réussite.

\- Et toi, Sherlock, tu as récupéré quoi ? questionna le plus grand de tous.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, penaud. Ses cheveux frisés, tout emmêlés, et d'un noir très sombre, lui retombaient sur le visage, camouflant tant bien que mal ses joues rougissantes.

\- Alors l'intello, tu nous as ramené quoi ? répéta Moriarty

\- …

\- Rien ? Ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Moriarty leva ses petites mains boudinées en l'air, réclamant le calme et s'assurant que tout le monde l'écoutait. Un silence plein d'attente se fit, tous les visages chérubins étaient tournés vers leur chef. Moriarty était le juge de la séance et Sherlock l'accusé.

\- Eh, les amis, vous savez quoi ?

\- …

\- Le pauvre petit Sherlock n'a rien volé !

Le chef se mit à ricaner, une grimace moqueuse sur le visage. Et des sourires nerveux se propagèrent dans la foule.

\- C'est mal de voler, se défendit l'enfant.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! reprit Moriarty. Vous avez entendu le petit misérable ? C'est mal de voler.

Il tenta d'imiter le garçonnet et fit des guillemets avec ses doigts quand il cita les mots de Sherlock. Les moqueries atteignaient le petit Holmes comme des coups de poignard. Certains le frappait, il tremblait de tout son corps et les larmes commençaient à faire rougir ses yeux, mais il se refusait à les laisser couler.

\- Tu ne sers à rien, Sherlock Holmes ! ajouta le meneur d'une voix sarcastique. Je ne veux plus voir ta sale petite tête et les autres non plus ne le veulent pas !

La sentence tomba sur Sherlock comme un énorme bloc de pierre, qui l'écrasa plus bas que terre. Seuls des visages moqueurs qui vomissaient des injures à son égard lui faisaient face. Chaque insulte était comme un coup de poignard pour le jeune garçon. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il tomba au sol. L'humiliation était de plus en plus dure à supporter pour lui. Une voix entonna « À la porte le bouseux ! À la porte le bouseux ! ». L'enfant se referma encore un peu plus sur lui même. Son visage reflétait la honte des soldats déchus et ses yeux suppliaient que la décision soit révoquée, mais rien n'y fit. Cela devint même pire. À présent c'était presque un chant de guerre qu'entonnaient les enfants : « À la porte le bouseux ! À la porte le bouseux ! À la porte le bouseux ! »

Moriarty s'approcha de lui et Sherlock recula. Il se retrouva le dos contre la porte de bois de la misérable cabane. Le chef mit sa bouche non loin de son oreille et chuchota sur un ton de reproche : « Tu es faible Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas normal, tu sais trop de choses sur nous. Tommy, tu fais du vélo depuis pas longtemps Juliette, tu es amoureuse de Mark ou encore Mathieu, tu t'es fait gronder hier par tes parents la boulangère est mariée, elle a deux enfants, elle a commencé à travailler à tel âge… Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à le faire mais c'est bizarre ! Tu es bizarre, mais en plus de ça, tu es un lâche, même pas capable de voler quoi que se soit ! Tu es un monstre Sherlock Holmes, un monstre ! » Sur ces derniers mots, il le poussa, la porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock bascula. Le destin était décidément contre lui, il atterrit dans une flaque de boue et les rires fusèrent de plus belle.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, il se releva et se mit à courir. Il tourna le dos aux ennuis et aux moqueries. Les larmes traçaient des sillons épais sur ses joues pâles, mais Sherlock les essuyait rageusement avant que celles-ci n'aient le temps de toucher le sol. Il reniflait, toussait, et le froid lui faisait mal à la tête mais qu'importe, il s'éloignait des railleries. Ces paroles blessantes tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête comme un lion en cage. Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? On lui avait toujours dit que voler c'était mal et puis, pour savoir tout cela des gens, il lui suffisait d'observer. Il n'était pas un monstre ! Comment faire pour qu'il ne soit plus différent ? Il finit par arrêter ses foulées irrégulières, les membres engourdis par le froid, devant la petite église du village.

L'enfant poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le lieu sacré. Après l'avoir repéré, il se précipita vers le curé qui était aussi son professeur.

\- Mon père, mon père, appela-t-il.

Le religieux se retourna et rattrapa le garçonnet qui manqua de trébucher.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock ?

\- Mon père, je viens vous voir, car je n'ai plus la force d'affronter mon problème tout seul. Ils disent que je ne sers à rien, que je ne fais rien de bien et que je suis un monstre. Comment puis-je devenir meilleur ? Que puis-je faire pour qu'on m'apprécie ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon. Pour l'instant, je dois résoudre mon propre problème. Ensuite, peut-être…

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

\- Si tu m'aides à résoudre mon problème rapidement, je pourrai peut-être ensuite t'aider à résoudre le tien.

\- Bien sûr, mon père, dit le garçon. »

Le curé se tourna vers lui et enleva l'anneau de son petit doigt et le tendit à Sherlock.

\- Prends-le et rends-toi sur le marché. Tu devras vendre cet anneau pour moi, car je dois rembourser une dette. Évidemment, tu devras en obtenir le maximum, mais ne le vends surtout pas en dessous d'une pièce d'or. Va et reviens avec l'argent le plus rapidement possible.

Le garçon prit l'anneau et s'en alla. Quand il arriva sur le marché, il commença à le proposer aux marchands. Ils paraissaient très intéressés et attendaient de savoir combien le jeune garçon en demandait. Dès qu'il parlait de la pièce d'or, certains éclataient de rire, d'autres partaient sans même le regarder. Seul un vieillard fut assez aimable pour lui expliquer qu'une pièce d'or avait beaucoup trop de valeur pour acheter une bague. Voulant aider le jeune garçon, on lui proposa une pièce de bronze, puis une pièce d'argent. Mais le garçon suivait les instructions de son professeur de ne rien accepter en dessous d'une pièce d'or, et déclina toutes les offres. Après avoir proposé le bijou à tous les passants du marché, et abattu par son échec cuisant, il rentra. Sherlock aurait voulu avoir une pièce d'or pour acheter lui-même cet anneau, libérant ainsi l'homme d'Église, afin qu'il puisse lui venir en aide à son tour avec ses conseils.

Il arriva devant le curé et lui dit :

\- Mon père, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir ce que vous m'aviez demandé. J'aurais pu récupérer deux ou trois pièces d'argent, mais je crois que l'on ne peut pas tromper quelqu'un sur la valeur de cette bague.

\- C'est très important ce que tu me dis, mon garçon, rétorqua le religieux en souriant. Tout d'abord, nous devons connaître la vraie valeur de cet anneau. Repars et va chez le joaillier. Qui mieux que lui connaîtra sa vraie valeur ? Mais peu importe ce qu'il t'en offrira, ne le vends pas. Et reviens ici avec mon anneau.

Le garçon alla trouver le joaillier et lui tendit l'anneau pour qu'il l'examine. Le joaillier le scruta à la loupe, le pesa et lui dit :

\- Dis au curé que, s'il veut le vendre aujourd'hui, je ne peux lui donner que cinquante-huit pièces d'or.

\- Cinquante-huit pièces d'or ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

\- Oui, répondit le bijoutier, et je crois que dans quelque temps, je pourrai lui en offrir soixante-dix. Mais si la vente est urgente…

Sherlock remercia grandement l'orfèvre avant de prendre congé. Il courut tout excité chez le père pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le curé le fit asseoir et, après avoir écouté l'enfant, il lui dit :

\- Tu vois, bonhomme, tu es comme cet anneau d'or, un joyau de grande valeur et unique. Seulement, sa valeur ne peut être reconnue que par un spécialiste. Tu pensais que n'importe qui pouvait découvrir sa vraie valeur ?

Tout en parlant, il remit la bague à son doigt.

\- Si ces autres enfants te considèrent comme un monstre et suivent la mauvaise personne, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas capables de discerner le bon du mauvais et le vrai du faux. Ne les laisse pas te rabaisser. En attendant, trouve les personnes capables de voir qui tu es réellement et qui seront assez intelligents pour passer outre les différences. Et surtout, souviens-toi, nous sommes tous comme ce bijou. D'une très grande valeur et unique. Et nous allons sur tous les marchés de la vie en espérant que des personnes inexpérimentées reconnaissent notre valeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sherlock était adossé contre l'arbre de la place du village en train de lire. Un petit blondinet s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de jouer. Ils s'amusèrent tout l'après-midi, les billes s'entrechoquaient, les rires enfantins s'élevaient dans le ciel et le sourire rayonnant des deux compères leur montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Finalement, le curé avait raison, Sherlock avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas. Sherlock avait enfin trouvé un ami : John.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plus! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (bon, mauvais, je prend tout)! :D

Désolée pour les fans de Moriarty, c'est aussi un perso que j'aime beaucoup, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre dans ce rôle...

F-B ;)


End file.
